Caged Song-Bird
by Daily Sinner
Summary: Sora Thompson has always been invisible. And she liked it, loved it untill her senior year and sh decided she didnt want to blend in so much. She decided to take Quinn's offer and at least try to make a good memory for her last year, but everything gets a little out of control and crazily dramatic as it always in in the Glee club. Disclaimer: Dont own anything, Glee or any songs!


My eyes closed, as I felt myself relax. Thank God that after P.E I had a free period! I scrubbed my hair as I heard the girls exit the locker room. The door closed, leaving me alone. I turned the water off, wrapping a towel around me and went to brush my hair. As I sat, my favorite song came bubbling to the surface.

_ "I feel like you see right through me,_  
_And never ever really knew me_  
_Don't want to be around when you start to fall._

_I've got to follow all of my dreams;_  
_Gotta figure out what this life means_  
_Don't want to be around when you fall._

_They say that life's an open book;_  
_Turn the page and take another look._  
_You can't judge me by my cover,_  
_It's not what you see but what you discover!_

_Can't push me down, it'll come around,_  
_Everything that you put me through_  
_I, I, I, I, I don't want to be like you..._

_I may be different, but I'm beautiful._  
_Every diamond's individual!_  
_Everyone shines in their own way._

_Kaleidoscopes have many different colors,_  
_I'll never be just like all the others._  
_Gotta open your mind, I'll prove you wrong._

_They say that life's an open book;_  
_Turn the page and take another look._  
_You can't judge me by my cover,_  
_It's not what you see but what you discover._

_Can't push me down, it'll come around,_  
_Everything that you put me through_  
_I, I, I, I, I don't want to be like you..._

_They say the grass is greener on the other side,_  
_But from where I'm standing it looks just fine._  
_I'll always be an outcast; I'll never get in line;_  
_You keep on living your life and I'll live mine._

_You can't judge me by my cover,_  
_You can't judge me by my cover,_  
_It's not what you see but what you discover._

_Can't push me down, it'll come around,_  
_Everything that you put me through_  
_I don't want to be like you..._

_You can't judge me by my cover,_  
_It's not what you see but what you discover!_

_Can't push me down, it'll come around,_  
_Everything that you put me through_  
_I, I, I, I, I don't want to be like you..._

_Don't want to be like you..._  
_Don't want to be like you..."_

I heard clapping, making me drop my brush as I stood up. I turned around, holding my towel tightly. "You're good." I nodded, "thanks" I said tightly. I stared at her, waiting. "I'm Quinn, and who are you." Her smile caught me off guard, why was she being nice? "I'm Sora, nice to meet you Quinn." She nodded and silence returned. I looked away and went to pick up my brush but she picked it up before I could reach it. "Here." "Thanks" I murmured. "You should stop by the auditorium, we're practicing there today. We'd love to have you. Bye." I nodded and watched her leave. Weird...

* * *

I sighed, biting my lip. I can't believe I'm actually doing this...Anyone who joins in automatically considered a loser unless you have some other thing that makes you untouchable...But I'm tired of being invisible...I huffed turning around before I stopped. It wouldn't hurt to just peek in and see what they do, would it? I grinned and slowly sneaked in, sitting at one of the far back rows to stay inconspicuous.

My eyes danced with the reflecting lights as I watched them practice. " Wow" I breathed. They're amazing! "They wouldn't want an armature like me" I muttered bitterly. I stood up, and turned, I was half-way out when the lights came on, making me freeze. I heard them ask each other who I was as I tried to sneak away. "Hey! Dont be shy, we're you thinking about joining?" I turned and met eyes with the teacher who ran this club, , I think.

"N-no, just..." "I invited her. Hey Sora, I'm glad you came. She sings like an angel, , you should hear her. "I-I-I can't! I sing very terribly a-and besides, you have much better singers in your club." I tried to walk away but froze when I felt everyone's eyes on me. Damn, I hate attention... "Nonesense! Sora, you sound so good you could probably best Rachel in a sing-off." Crap...I've heard about Drama Diva's and let me tell you, Rachel Berry is defenetly one of them. " Hm? Is that so...I'd love to hear you sing too, Sora." I cringed, this is so bad, so very bad.

" Ooh, this'll be good. I'd like to see Berry have a little fit." "Stop it guys. Sora doesn't have to sing if she doesn't want to but..." I sighed and hanged my head. " I'll sing" I whispered.

* * *

Silence. That is exactly what I heard after I finished singing. Everyone just stared at me, their mouths open. " I knew I was terrible" I whispered as tears filled my eyes. I dashed off the stage ignoring the calls from and Quinn. I ran all the way to 's office. I crashed into her office, startling her. "Oh, dear. Are you okay Sora?" She hugged me even though I had snot all over me, it made me happy that even with her disorder she would comfort me. "I-It was horrible, ! I-I s-s-san-g and t-they didn't cl-clap o-or anything. They just stared at me!" She didn't seem to understand what I said very well so se got me to calm down and explain.

" W-well...um, it all started when Quinn asked me to stop by the auditorium so I did. And I watched them but when I tried to leave the lights came on and they saw me. So, after they begged me I sang and they just stared at me. It was terrible." She nodded and gave me another tissue, in which I promptly blew my nose in. " Well, I think you just left them breath-less. I remember when you were younger and how lovely you could sing." I nodded slowly, before taking a deep breath. " Thanks aw-wait...You're getting married soon, right?" She began to stutter and I smiled. " Fine, but I'm going to call you Aunt Emma, since you practically are! Bye Bye Aunt Emma~"

* * *

"That girl" murmured Emma Pillsbury, a smile on her face. She truly loved Sora Williams, and even though she didn't get along with her mom very well she put up with it for her kids. "That woman better set herself straight soon" muttered the ginger.


End file.
